


To Be Alone With You

by canonically_soulmates



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Set in between seasons 4 and 5, Smut, Vanilla, Virgin!Arthur, handjobs, sappy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonically_soulmates/pseuds/canonically_soulmates
Summary: Arthur gets a bit jealous, then does something about it.Originally written for Merlin Touch Fest a few months ago. I didn’t finish it in time though so I’m posting it now because I kinda like the concept.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 184





	To Be Alone With You

Arthur couldn't focus on anything these damned royal guests were telling him, and it's all Merlin's fault. He tried his best to smile politely at them and hoped they weren't asking him any questions. It was way too late in the feast, most people have already retired to their chambers for the night, except for this obnoxiously talkative king Gerard and his daughter Amelia, and the knights and Merlin who were having fun on the other end of the table.

It was their duty to be there, in case their king needed them, but right now Arthur wanted nothing more than for them to leave so he doesn't have to deal with the scene that was happening right before him. It was nothing scandalous or out of the ordinary for his drunken friends but tonight - it was bothering him. 

Merlin was sitting in Gwaine's lap and Gwaine was absentmindedly caressing Merlin's left ear. For the past 10 minutes. The sight was affecting Arthur more then he'd admit even to himself.

He had to force his eyes to look at his guests and pretend to listen to them. He realized he was only processing every fifth word but it was enough to know Gerard was telling him about another battle he was in over 20 years ago. His daughter looked bored next to him, having to endure listening to the same story she probably heard god knows how many times. It was obvious Gerard wanted her to marry Arthur, but she was stealing glances at Percival the entire night. Arthur couldn't blame her, Percival was a gorgeous man and a knight after all, maybe Gerard could be persuaded to allow that match.

Gwaine was still playing with Merlin's ear. Arthur had to suppress a shiver that ran down his back; he had quite enough of it.

'Merlin,' he called for his servant 'bring us some more mead!'

The group of drunk knights groaned softly at their fun being interrupted, but Merlin dutifully obliged. Arthur was staring at Gwaine, who was suddenly left with nothing to do with his hands, so after a few moments of fumbling around, he started stroking Elyan's forearm.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but he was oddly comforted that Gwaine’s friendly affections weren’t exclusively reserved for Merlin. However, he really couldn't handle watching any of it anymore, he had to get out. He gave Merlin a very poignant _get me the fuck out of here_ look. Merlin looked panicked as always, having to interrupt two royals speaking.

'Should I prepare you a bath, my lord?' Merlin asked, loudly enough so that Gerard could hear him.

Thankfully, Gerard was polite enough to take a hint, and they went to their chambers, releasing Arthur for the night. The knights left shortly after, and Merlin started to clean up the table. Arthur was still sitting, drinking the rest of his mead, watching Merlin go about the room, collecting plates and cups.

_Merlin has grown really strong since coming to Camelot, he's so much bulkier now. Looks really good, especially bent over the table like that. Woah, I’m drunk!_

Arthur shook his head at that thought, Merlin deserves so much better, especially from his king.

He knew Merlin loved him. How could he not know that, Merlin was never really subtle about it. But even after ten years of their very close friendship Arthur still couldn't try to make a move on Merlin without feeling like a creep abusing his position of power over him. But tonight, more than a year after Gwen left him for Lancelot, he was the right amount of drunk and frustrated and wanting.

Mostly wanting. Wanting of so much, not necessarily orgasm, but human contact. He needed to feel wanted, understood, loved and appreciated.

Suddenly, he felt Merlin’s hand on his waist, pulling him up. The sensation had no right to feel that good through several layers of sturdy fabric.

_God, he thinks I’m too drunk to walk on my own! I really need to snap out of it!_

Arthur could easily walk by himself but he really didn't want Merlin to stop holding him, so he put his arm over Merlin's shoulders and _Merlin grabbed my hand oh my god Merlin's holding my hand_ ! _His hand is so warm and soft_! Arthur focused really hard on not moving his fingers or squeezing Merlin’s hand, in fear that Merlin might let go. 

They walked like that through the castle to Arthur's room, stumbling a bit because Arthur wanted to make this moment last longer. He had to do something tonight, to make Merlin stay with him. He couldn't think. Why couldn't he think?! They were only a few rooms away and Arthur couldn't think of anything.

Merlin must've thought Arthur was really drunk because he just dumped him on the bed with no regard for the fact that he was his king. Arthur wasn’t usually mad about it, he even found it adorable, like pretty much everything Merlin did, but it bothered him tonight.

When Merlin bent down and started unlacing his boots, Arthur knew he had to say something soon, but when he still couldn't think of anything by the time Merlin was putting the boots away, a cold wave of panic rushed through him.

'Merlin?!' he heard himself say, out of nowhere. He felt another wave of panic go through him, his heart beating faster. He was still lying on the bed, unmoving.

'Yes, sire' he sounded surprised, probably assumed Arthur was asleep already.

He didn't know what to say to that, it wasn't like he planned to call him in the first place. His heart was pounding in his chest.

Merlin walked up to him, visibly worried.

'Arthur?'

Arthur sat up, looking at Merlin illuminated by the moonlight. _He is so beautiful. Always so beautiful._ He reached his hand to Merlin’s belt and pulled him closer. Merlin gasped quietly, clearly surprised, but didn’t try to fight him. They were still looking at each other, their lips curving into a smile ever so slightly. Arthur grabbed Merlin’s thighs and slowly pulled him on top of his lap. Neither wanted to break eye contact as if trying to make sure all this was finally really happening. Merlin put his hands on Arthur’s chest, then slowly dragged them over his shoulders and neck. Their silent dance came to a standstill again, as neither wanted to make the move forward without talking about it first.

‘How long have you known?’ Merlin asked, curling his fingers in Arthur’s soft blond hair. 

‘I feel like I have always known.’

Merlin chuckled. ‘I hoped I was less obvious.’

‘I’m glad you weren’t.’ 

Arthur kept his hands on Merlin’s thighs and hips the whole time, softly caressing him; he wanted Merlin to have the choice of what happens next. He needed to let Merlin know he could say no to him, even if he was his king.

‘You aren’t really that drunk, right? I totally didn’t have to carry you through the castle, right?’

‘Sorry.’

‘Don’t be, I’m just making sure you’re not only doing this because you’re drunk.’ Merlin said, and Arthur opened his mouth to protest _I really love you, you idiot!_ but Merlin’s lips were on his and he instantly forgot everything else in the world.

Merlin pushed him back on the bed, straddling him. ‘Is this okay?’

‘Mhm, perfect!’ Arthur was embarrassed about how flustered he got just from a kiss.

Merlin took Arthur’s hands and pinned them above his head, bending down to kiss him. He was such a good kisser, it was making Arthur feel a little inadequate. Besides, he’s never been with a man! Panic settled in his stomach, _why and how is Merlin so good at this!?_ Arthur didn’t expect Merlin to wait for him, of course, but he expected him to be more of a blushing virgin. Instead, Merlin seemed very comfortable taking charge and kissing Arthur senseless. His soft, wet lips felt so good against Arthur’s, his tongue was driving him crazy and the fact that Merlin’s body was on his was too much to handle. Arthur’s dick was painfully hard, and it was quickly becoming impossible to ignore it. Conscious of his state of excitement, he wanted to know if Merlin was equally turned on so he tried subtly bucking up hoping to feel Merlin’s erection.

‘Oh, sorry, am I too heavy for you?’ Merlin said, pulling off of him.

Arthur shook his head and tried to catch his breath. _You’re perfect._ He moved up the bed, pulling Merlin with him by his tunic, then taking it off. He didn’t know what to do next, what was he allowed to do, what would Merlin like him to do, so he just looked at Merlin, looking a bit confused. Merlin smiled at him, understanding that Arthur’s hesitation is because of his lack of experience, not desire, nodded at him, kissed him briefly and then started undressing him, lovingly as always.

‘You can touch me, Arthur.’ Merlin whispered in his ear then kissed his neck, ‘I want you to.’

Arthur swallowed hard, ‘Maybe you could show me?’

Merlin smiled, then took the rest of his clothes off, and lay back on the bed. ‘You’ve never done this?’

Arthur blushed, but he wasn’t embarrassed about it - it was customary for a prince to be a virgin before marriage to prevent fathering children out of wedlock and Uther would have him hanged if he tried something with a boy.

‘It’s okay.’ Merlin said, taking Arthur’s hand and kissing it softly. ‘Just lie down here and let me take care of you.’

‘No. I want to take care of you. Tell me how?’ Arthur insisted.

Merlin hesitated for a moment, then pulled Arthur on top of him, drawing him in for a kiss. 

‘Take your clothes off.’ He ordered when they separated, and Arthur readily complied. Merlin quickly took the rest of his own clothes off and laid down on the bed, looking at Arthur invitingly. Arthur bent down over him and they kissed while Merlin dragged his hands over Arthur’s back and butt. 

Merlin managed to pull away from Arthur’s gentle kiss to say: ‘Kiss my neck, please?’, and Arthur’s lips were instantly there, sucking and biting slowly. His hands were in Merlin’s hair and he never felt so blissful in his life, _I am exactly where I should always be._

Merlin pushed Arthur to lie on his side, put his leg around Arthur’s waist and started slowly rubbing against him. 

‘Give me your hand.’ He said and Arthur obeyed, eager to please him. Merlin guided his hand to his dick and wrapped it around it, then started stroking it up and down rhythmically. Soon Arthur got more confident with it and started twisting his hand with every stroke so Merlin let go of his hand and started stroking Arthur’s dick in the same way.

They were both tired and sleepy and they knew this wasn’t going to last long, but they were content with it; and when they came they were looking into each others’ eyes lovingly, with easy smiles on their lips. Arthur wanted to tell Merlin everything at that moment but didn’t know how to, so he kissed him and wrapped himself around him, caressing his stomach until he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Merlin took a towel from the bedside table and wiped them before covering them and hugging Arthur who was already asleep, breathing steadily into Merlin’s neck. Merlin smiled to himself before whispering magic words to lock the door and falling asleep with his king in his arms.


End file.
